vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nebraska
The flag of the is a blue cloth charged with the . The current design was adopted in 1925. A previous design submitted in 1921 by a New York architect was rejected by the state government. The official designation of the design as the state flag occurred in 1963; Nebraska was one of the last states to adopt an official flag. The Nebraska flag was rated in a survey by the as 71st out of 72 U.S. and Canadian flags, making it the second-worst flag in the survey. The worst-ranked flag, the flag of Georgia, has since been changed. In 2002, the Nebraska Legislature's Government, Military and Veterans Affairs Committee discussed a bill that would have created a commission that would suggest new flag designs to the Legislature. The flag was not changed. Proposals for a New Flag of Nebraska NE Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|NE Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" NE Flag Proposal Tibbetts 2.png|NE Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 2" NE Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|NE Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" Proposed NE Flag Bezbojnicul.png|NE Flag Proposal "Bezbojnicul" Proposed NE Flag Gfour.png|NE Proposed Flag "Gfour" Proposed NE Flag Lord Grattan-Highlander.png|NE Proposed Flag "Lord Grattan-Highlander" Proposed NE Flag SonofSibir.png|NE Proposed Flag "SonofSibir" NE Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|NE Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" NE Flag Proposal VoronX.png|NE Flag Proposal "VoronX 1" NE Flag Proposal VoronX 2.png|NE Flag Proposal "VoronX 2" NE Flag Proposal VoronX 3.png|NE Flag Proposal "VoronX 3" NE_Flag_Proposal_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|NE Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" NE Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|NE Flag Proposal "Usacelt" NE Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|NE Flag Proposal "BigRed618" NE Flag Proposal Lovelace.png|NE Flag Proposal "Steve Lovelace" Nebraska State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 20 OCT 2014 at 1733hrs cst.png|Nebraska State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 20 OCT 2014 at 1733hrs cst Nebraska State Flag Proposal No 4 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 20 OCT 2014 at 1752hrs cst.png|Nebraska State Flag Proposal No. 4 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 20 OCT 2014 at 1752 hrs cst Nebraska.png|Nebraska State Flag Symplistic Proposal. The blue is sky, and the white is the Great Plains. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. NE flag proposal Ed Mitchell 2.png|Updated Nebraska state flag proposal by Ed Mitchell. 2016. Nebraska flag.png|Nebraska flag proposal by Arminius13 File:US-NE flag proposal Achaley.jpg|Nebraska flag proposal by Achaley. 27Nebraska5theye.png|NE flag proposal by 5thEye Flag_of_Nebraska_(TheMaster001).svg|Nebraska Flag Proposal by TheMaster001 File:US-NE flag proposal Hans 1.png| File:US-NE flag proposal Hans 2.png| File:US-NE flag proposal Hans 3.png| Nebraska3.png|Nebraska state flag proposal. Blue field with yellow check pattern representing an ear of corn for the Cornhusker state. by ododobe Nebraska2.png|Nebraska State Flag Proposal. Similar design with white check pattern similar to International Nautical Signal flag for N. by ododobe File:US-NE flag proposal ctl42.png|Nebraska flag proposal by ctl42. July 2016. Nebraska37c.jpg|Nebraska Harvest Flag. Echo's of a combine harvester in a field. After display on Reddit one user liked the design so much he had a one-off T-shirt printed with this design - so it's already out and about in the state. Design by Rotten Ali. neb.png|Nebraska flag proposal by Dean Thomas. Flag based on topographical map of state. Nebraska flag proposal.jpg|GOLDENROD NEBRASKA STATE FLAG PROPOSAL / Evoking the state flower (goldenrod), the husking of corn, Great Plains sunshine, the prairie and the sandhills, this simple proposal follows all of the principles of good flag design, as well as those of traditional European heraldry. The thirteen piles (or points) reflect the thirteen stripes on the American flag. In technical heraldic terminology it could be blazoned (or described) as: Per bend, piley of thirteen throughout vert and or. Nebraska-flag-proposal-XL-anim.gif|Goldenrod Nebraska State Flag Proposal (animated) Nebraska.jpeg|Nebraska state flag proposed by Ken Morton. The red, white and blue colors of this flag represent the earnest patriotism of this solid mid-western state. The overall design of the flag represents the state itself, with the red stripe symbolizing the Platte River running through Nebraska's southern tier. Neloraska - Capitol copy 2.jpg|Proposed flag for Nebraska, featuring the state Capitol building. In the end, I don't think this design works. I post it here mainly because it took so long to finish. (Posted by Ken Morton) Nebraska - Capitol 3.jpeg|Another Nebraska state flag proposed by Ken Morton. In this flag, the thunderbird/eagle is an amalgam of designs found in murals located on the interior and exterior of the state Capitol in Lincoln. The yellow field represents the golden fields of wheat, corn and hay found throughout the state. Final vote july 2018.png|Public vote on Facebook - FOTW and US State Flags winner Nebraska.png|Winner of Public Vote - from about 130 redesigns - July 2018 - Design by Reddit User u/SlamBash01. capital vote 2018 result.png|This slide indentified the further two options worked up since the contest concluded. A combo design and a cleaned up version - together with an SOB these were voted on in two places. Nebraska - Thunderbird.jpeg|Another proposed flag for Nebraska. The Thunderbird is taken from a relief in the state capitol building. by Ken Morton Nebraska (modified version of a design by Sam McKittrick).png|Nebraska - A modified version of an outstanding design by Sam McKittrick. I have enlarged the pale and star on the hoist and added a border between the pale and upper fess. by Ken Morton Nebraska Redesign.png|By SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) NE_PNG.png|Interpretation of a design by ironchefshark. Blue is for the state’s rivers, particularly the Platte River running across the state creating the rich wheat and corn fields represented by the gold color. The central star represents Nebraska’s place in America’s heartland. The grid of the flag mimics the floor plan of the iconic state capitol building. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal_Flag_of_Nebraska_bands.svg|Proposal "bands" for a flag for Nebraska, taking the color bands from the seal. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Goldenrod art.png|Gold-Industry Union Pacific Locomotive Color, Single Star-Unicameral, White purity, Blue Ogallala Aquaifer, Star position same location as the 37th star on USA flag, Circle-Agriculture (pivot irrigation. Blue Bar, NE role in Mormon, Oregon Trail, Transcontinenal Railroad, Interstate system. Blue color "flat water"|link=New Nebraska Flag on Facebook Category:Nebraska Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History